1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a semiconductor structure and a manufacturing method and an operating method for the same, and more particularly to a semiconductor structure having an NPN BJT and a PNP BJT connected in parallel and a manufacturing method and an operating method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The electrostatic discharge (ESD) is a phenomenon of electrostatic charge transfer between different objects with the accumulation of the electrostatic charges. The ESD occurs for an extremely short period of time, which is only within the level of several nano-seconds (ns). A very high current is generated in the ESD event, and the value of the current is usually several amperes. Consequently, once the current generated by the ESD flows through a semiconductor integrated circuit, the semiconductor integrated circuit is usually damaged. Thus, the ESD protection device between power lines has to provide a discharge path to prevent the semiconductor integrated circuit from being damaged when the high-voltage (HV) electrostatic charges are generated in the semiconductor integrated circuit.
However, the conventional ESD protection device needs an additional big design area and an additional process. Thus, the cost is increased. Referring to FIG. 1, for example, a PNP BJT and an NPN BJT are electrically connected in series in a conventional silicon controlled rectifier (SCR). In addition, latch up easily occurs during a normal operation for the conventional ESD protection device having a low holding voltage.